


Pleasant Surprise

by the_fox333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/pseuds/the_fox333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a very busy day of sitting in airplanes, so I figured I'd take a shot at compensating Omoni for the amazing work she does. This is short and sweet, but I think I did a pretty good job of it. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Rated G for 'tis naught but fluff. There is a bit of kissing, if that concerns you for some reason, but not quite enough to warrant a higher rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/gifts).



"Alphy! Alphy, wake up!"

Alphys blinked and rubbed her eyes groggily. "What is it?" she asked, squinting at the light streaming in through the curtains. Undyne stood by the side of her bed, hiding something behind her back with a wide grin.

"I got you something! To celebrate our anniversary!"

"Oh!" Alphys exclaimed. She had nearly forgotten that today marked the one-year anniversary of dating Undyne. It had been better than she ever could have imagined, and she wanted nothing more than for it to last forever. "What is it?" she asked, sitting up and craning her neck to see.

"Not so fast," Undyne chided. "You have three guesses."

"Okay," Alphys nodded. "Is it... a new dress?"

"Nope!" announced Undyne. "Try again!"

Alphys wasn't sure. What would Undyne get her to celebrate an occasion like this? "Is it a necklace?"

"No, but you're on the right track," Undyne answered. "One more try!"

Alphys was drawing a total blank. "Is it... um... Oh, I don't know- a bracelet?"

"No, silly!" laughed Undyne. "I got you something way better than any of that!" Smoothly, she dropped to one knee, opening the small black case with a flourish. Inside lay a wide golden band inset with the most beautiful emerald Alphys had ever seen. "Alphys," Undyne beamed, "will you marry me?"

Alphys clapped her hands over her mouth, face flushing scarlet. "I- you- Undyne, yes! Yes yes yes yes **YES**!" Carefully, she took the ring and set it on the bed before pulling Undyne into a kiss. "I love you, Undyne," she whispered finally.

"Told you it was better," Undyne smiled. "Happy anniversary, Alphy."

As she and Undyne kissed again, Alphys realized she had been wrong. There was one thing she had wanted more than a continuation of the past year, and she had just gotten it.

**Author's Note:**

> Undyne totally practiced that drop-to-one-knee move for at least an hour.


End file.
